


驯养 终

by suroude



Category: RPF - Fandom, 朱星杰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suroude/pseuds/suroude
Summary: 驯养终 希望大家可以喜欢w





	驯养 终

**Author's Note:**

> 驯养终 希望大家可以喜欢w

　　朱星杰觉得很奇怪，这个月过的实在是太风平浪静了。没有让他腿软哭泣的性爱，也没有强行的陪睡，平静的像同宿一间房的陌生人，甚至那俩人常常凑在一起敲敲打打忽略他。

　　这种感觉让他庆幸又难以习惯，他可以和朋友蹦迪喝酒到深夜，和小鬼battle到深夜随意裹层棉被并排躺下，可以随意和别人勾肩搭背。可是，朱星杰看着沾满淫液的内裤，忍不住握住自己柱身，紧紧闭上眼不敢看浴室镜里耳尖烧红的自己。他在自慰，他没想到这个月让自己这样清晰认知到——他已经习惯被男人干了，没有肉棒的难过足以把他逼疯。即使蹦迪一天，即使通宵游戏，尖叫狂欢，下半身出水却怎么止也止不住。

　　“呜……”朱星杰哭着，拿又胖又小的手指伸进花穴。

　　【想要被插入，嗯——】

　　水声咕叽咕叽，他坐在浴室地上，用插穴的脑混沌的想着。

　　落地镜隔着雾，朦胧反射出刺目的白。他把腿张的大开，发抖的手指顺着殷红的阴蒂往穴肉里搅，水声咕咕叽叽响个不停。

　　【高潮……呜……给我高潮……】  
）  
　　他的力道太小，又怕声音被门外的人听见，连哭声都像幼猫似的，又软又小。

　　“杰哥？”

　　门外，是小鬼用清澈的少年音发出的疑惑。

　　朱星杰的手蓦然一停，狠狠喘着气，咬住下唇，低着嗓问“怎么了？”

　　“没事，没事……”小鬼的声音听起来有点古怪，“哥我想上厕所，你方便开个门吗？”

　　“我……”说不方便会不会太欲盖弥彰了？

　　朱星杰对着镜子看了看自己，除了脸被蒸汽熏得发红，用浴巾围住下半身，就没有哪太明显了。朱星杰抖抖腿，腿还在发软，他走路有点飘。

　　“开了开了，你快着点，我还要洗澡。”朱星杰把浴门拉开一小缝，表情不耐烦的催促小鬼。

　　“啊、嗯嗯。”小鬼低着眼，眼睛在朱星杰裸露的胸膛上乱扫，解开裤子抖了半天怎么也尿不出一滴。

　　“哎哟，”朱星杰发出一声笑，“行行行，我不看你撒尿，你快着点。”这还是个小屁孩。

　　发生了意外，朱星杰剩下的澡洗的格外快，随便擦一擦头发吹一吹就拖着双大拖鞋继续去找小鬼做音乐。

　　他探头望望，在洗澡前，房里床帘拉的严严实实，只留床头一点红色霓虹灯，两人能对着音响蹦迪作曲没日没夜。现在，白炽灯柔和的光撒在面前小孩的头顶，小鬼盯着手里的手机，一言不发。

　　“小鬼？”朱星杰心虚的笑笑，在别人家洗澡忍不住自慰真是太丢人了，“你咋把这个灯给关了？”。

　　“杰哥，我……”他想问哥哥是不是看谁都是这种眼神，还想问哥哥是不是刚刚在偷偷自慰，本来想调侃一句：哎呀杰哥，你自慰声音好色啊，我帮你撸撸。结果被放进去，扑面的水蒸气下的弧度都让他难以移开半点眼神。他把辫子散在哥哥肩窝，发出撒娇的哼唧声。

　　“这突然是咋的了？”朱星杰奇怪的摸摸面前扎手的头毛。

　　“杰哥今晚回家吗？”小鬼夸张的装可怜吸鼻子，手牢牢把住朱星杰的背把自己和他镶在一起。

　　他想，如果，如果杰哥顺势摸摸他的头，答应不离开，那他，那他就还是可以试试吧？

　　“嗯……”朱星杰有点犹豫，他其实已经不太敢在其他人家里过夜了。

　　王琳凯把这点犹豫忽略，兴高采烈去收拾他的狗窝，朱星杰站在原地怔怔的，突然忍不住笑出来，他跟个小孩想这么复杂干嘛呢？

　　裤兜的手机发出不停的振动，他把电话接起，遥远生涩的声音从话筒里传来，“朱星杰，你回来一下。”

　　他还在卜凡的声音里愣神，下意识反问“啥？咋、咋了这是？”

　　“你回来吧，你不是想走吗？我们打算跟你聊聊。”卜凡像是自己和自己赌气的嘟嘟囔囔。

　　朱星杰一愣，巨大的空白把他填满，里面塞满了他看不懂的酸涩和期待。他忘记他怎么打招呼怎么挣脱小鬼怀抱离开的，在他打开那扇门时，桌上摆着热腾腾的好菜好汤，和面无表情的他们。

　　木子洋连最后一点温柔都懒得粉饰，他抬高下颚，说道:“过来。”

　　朱星杰犹豫了一下，慢慢走进，被灯光迷惑的斑斓显出清晰色彩。他看着他俩的脸，发了一会呆。其实他们看起来很不好，卜凡木子洋都瘦了些，卜凡本来一直想要瘦下去的面颊有了清晰的轮廓，他看着自己盯着他，腮帮鼓起又消下，眼里委屈从通红的眼落到热腾腾的米粒上。

　　“凡子，你哭啥啊？”朱星杰手忙脚乱从纸盒抽纸。

　　“杰哥你昨晚干什么了？”凡子一把抽开他的手，“对我们三令五申要我们不说不说，换成那个小鬼就什么都能说了？”

　　“你说啥呢？我要你们不说啥了又？”

　　“昨晚发生什么了？”木子洋轻轻开口，接过话茬。

　　说放开算了都是假的，不过是想织上更牢固的网而已。在一个月时间，下在菜食里催情的药，在手机里安上窃听器，悄悄藏起来听哭泣的猫咪挣扎。

　　可是，昨晚猫咪哭的时候，是不是被谁抱住了？是被谁看见了吧？还是……

　　木子洋拽住朱星杰的手，一根一根掰开五指，顺着手指纹路划了过去，是不是那个小鬼，就这样吃掉他们的蛋糕？

　　“你昨晚和小鬼干嘛了？”木子洋仰头看他。

　　时间仿佛静止了一瞬。

　　朱星杰把刚刚给卜凡擦脸的纸胡乱丢到地上，面无表情开口询问，

　　“你怎么知道的？”

　　巨大的愤怒反而让他冷静下来。他低下头一边转动中指上的戒指一边等着答案，突然发现，里面隐隐约约刻着bf的大写字母。

　　朱星杰咬住下唇，悄悄伸脚看了看他的鞋。鞋带是木子洋最喜欢的颜色，还有……衣角刻着他们英文名的标识。

　　　自己的衣服首饰早已不知不觉变成他们的所有物。在温暖迷醉的气泡里，已然全身上下被打上烙印，朱星杰浑身发冷，看着微笑走来的木子洋。

　　他早已，被驯养在巨大的金色鸟笼。

　　手腕被摩挲拉起，在有知觉前已经被抓住，清晰的镣铐声传来，“咔擦。”

　　“等等？你在干什么？”朱星杰回过神，慌张的询问道。眼神后瞥，看见手腕上铐住的一点黑色，像是……手铐？

　　卜凡木子洋相互对看一眼，卜凡微微绕后，木子洋从口袋掏出满是感叹号和英文的药瓶。

　　“你们想干什么啊!”朱星杰冲着木子洋大喊，一步步后退，余光扫向门口，却被卜凡轻轻松松控在怀里。

　　“星杰，本来是打算等等告诉你的”木子洋咬开散发怪异甜味的药剂，语气温柔，他用手轻轻摸上朱星杰的小腹，“你喜欢小宝宝吗？”

　　朱星杰被按住舌，发出惊恐的呜咽，眼睛害怕的张大，看着木子洋左手上的药瓶。

　　“虽然可能还差几天，不过，应该也可以了吧。”木子洋把药水捏着，把药水慢慢滴在他舌根。

　　奇怪的甜划下食道，五脏六腑跟着热了起来，混着奇怪的酥麻，连腿都变得酸软。

　　“星杰妈妈，之后好好接受浇灌哟~。”他把药瓶甩开，声音轻柔得像在诱哄不听话的小孩，“然后，给我们生下宝宝吧。”

　　朱星杰颤抖着，心底涌上难以言喻的恐惧。

　　卜凡慢慢松开手，唇却恶意又色情的咬住他的耳廓尖低语，“你逃不掉的……”

　　朱星杰踉跄着偏头躲开，奇怪的酥麻混着眩晕感涌上大脑，他腿一软跌倒在地。

　　朱星杰弯着腰发出干呕，想要把药吐出来。

　　“呕……”

　　“星杰，你好可怜呀。是想要把药吐出来吗？”面前人影扭曲成奇怪的色彩。

　　朱星杰双手无助的被铐在背后，他冲着木子洋吐口水，“滚！你他妈给老子滚啊!”

　　“那我们看看，究竟是谁先死吧？”卜凡怜悯的站起身，看着朱星杰一次次站起又跌倒在地毯上，从破口大骂到最后只有半睁着眼，抵抗铺天盖地的睡意。

　　“不、不要。”朱星杰惊恐的喃喃自语，眼梢划过一滴泪，闭上眼昏了过去。

　　朱星杰提心吊胆做着噩梦，他梦见自己被八爪鱼牢牢绑住，连唇舌都被堵住只能呜咽求救。他在窒息里惊恐的张开眼，手脚一动却是奇怪的紧缚感。

　　“你醒啦？”木子洋坐在床头打游戏，语气温柔又自然，仿佛不是他将朱星杰摆成如此淫靡的姿势。

　　卜凡拿着相机拍照，“咔咔咔”的声音一直不断，他略略抬头，看见了镜子前清晰对着自己肉穴的摄影机。

　　双手被手铐高高绑在头顶，麻绳像蛇一样陷入阴唇，把花瓣分割开，几乎能看见一张一缩呼吸的小口，连尖巧的阴核也被压得扁平。麻绳在腰部打了一个叉，把胸部绑出鼓鼓的两团，看起来反倒像个发育成熟的妇人。叮当作响的乳夹贴在乳跟，微微一动难以形容的疼痛和快感从垂落的铃铛里发出哭声。

　　“这个样，真的好像待产的妈妈呀，星杰。”木子洋语气甜蜜，动作温柔的把串珠一个接一个塞进蜜洞。

　　“乖，我们先模拟一下。”木子洋把朱星杰的腿朝着卜凡的摄影机大打开，“你试试能不能把这串珠子给排出来？”

　　“洋哥，星杰的口塞没取呢。”卜凡举着跳蛋和满是尖锐颗粒的按摩棒，似乎在纠结放进哪一个比较好。

　　“哦，好的。”木子洋漫不经心看向朱星杰的眼，他漂亮的琥珀目早已涌上晶亮的水色，表情羞耻又难以置信。

　　“哼，等等再取。”木子洋哼笑一声，顺手把麻绳拉扯，朱星杰喉咙发出模糊的尖叫，粗糙的麻绳深深陷入肉瓣榨出汁水，看起来像被分成两半的水蜜桃。

　　“诶，把你手里那棒拿来。来跟他找找敏感点。”木子洋俯下身，对动弹不得的朱星杰微笑。

　　卜凡随意点了点头当答应了，把润滑油一股脑挤入后穴，伸手进去扩张。朱星杰眼睛猛得睁大，大颗泪滴一连串落下，他的喉头发出大声哭喘，被绑的大开的手脚忍不住挣扎。

　　“这还哪到哪呢杰哥？后面你打算怎么撑？”木子洋把奶头按平，看见肿成深色樱桃的乳头，拿手叮叮当当拨下面铃铛玩。“嗯？”他皱鼻子四处闻闻， “卜凡你用的哪瓶？”

　　“嗯？好像是薄荷？”卜凡凑近瓶口认真闻了两下，摇了摇空荡荡的瓶。

　　“哈？好么，怪不得呢。”木子洋不怀好意笑了几声，把口塞取下，“那就先取下吧。”

　　朱星杰胸口剧烈起伏，发出像小动物般凄惨的哭声，冰凉刺激的催情液像蚂蚁一样啃食后穴，大腿被分到最开，风凉丝丝往敏感的肉穴里钻。卜凡把手摸进去，伴着咕叽咕叽的水声，一寸寸刮着肠壁。肉壁又紧又热，一个月没开荤一摸到感觉比之前还要敏感紧致。

　　“好疼……”朱星杰两条腿都在抖，整个人透露出一股凄惨的意味来。

　　卜凡指节宽长，朱星杰总有一种他在抚摸自己内脏的错觉。

　　“啊——呜!”他尖叫一声，一股水喷到卜凡手上。

　　“找到了。”卜凡把按摩棒慢慢破开后穴，看着那一点点小孔一张一缩吃着颜色鲜明的按摩棒。如果是自己捅进去，不知道有多紧多热。

　　快忍不住了。

　　“洋哥，还不能干呢？”卜凡催促两声。

　　“唔？”木子洋笑着回答，“只要小星把肚子里的蛋好好排干净我就放过他。不然……”

　　朱星杰嘴唇咬的泛白，刚刚哭过一轮的脸上还带着泪痕。

　　“我和凡子就这样干进去，干穿你肚子怎么样？”木子洋看着他的脸，一字一顿的说。

　　卜凡把按摩棒打开震动，用肉穴后的绳索控住，朱星杰发出一声喘。木子洋跟着把拉珠震动开成中档，窄小的阴道内塞满珠子，跟着震动胡乱触着敏感点。

　　朱星杰脸涨成漂亮的粉，他看着冰冷的摄影机，抖着嗓子问“我、我答应。可以先把摄像机关了吗？”

　　像是被拔了牙的幼猫，说话都带着颤抖奶气，卜凡把手捏上肥软的胸，听见面前人轻轻吸了吸气，眼神胆怯的悄悄瞄他。明明被快感折磨的还在发抖，还讨价还价拉高条件。如果这次真打算这么来，卜凡挑高一边的唇角微笑，那自己这次也别当人。

　　“亲我。”卜凡伸出一点舌头，凑到朱星杰面前时，他下意识瑟缩了一下。

　　这是个不过分的要求，朱星杰心想。胸前的手还没放开，滚烫包裹着左边鼓鼓的乳肉亵玩，乳夹嫌碍手已经解开，卜凡力气大，捏得朱星杰皱了好几次眉。他离得太近，看着朱星杰的表情，澄澈的眼朦朦胧胧罩着雾，略略下撇的眼角透出蜜桃的汁水，M唇下尖牙若隐若现，他伸出水蜜的舌，勾起卜凡的舌头乖乖亲吻。

　　“好了，开始吧。”卜凡亲得爽了，点头跟木子洋说。他意犹未尽用口水把朱星杰唇舔得泛起水光，他亲人像打标记似的，每次都要用上牙齿把上下唇都好好咬一遍。朱星杰嘀咕一声，他的嘴又不知道要肿上几天不能吃辣。

　　“那么，星杰，”木子洋安适平和的把拉珠振动开大，“把它排出来吧。”

　　“你、你们说谎!”朱星杰喘着气尖叫，“你说过要给我关上。”

　　“关上什么？”卜凡接口笑眯眯问他，“你还能适应呢？那我们开大一档再排？”

　　“不、不行的……”机器比不上人，在穴道里的漫无目的肆虐，他下身像发大水一样，朱星杰被卜凡搂在怀里坐在他腿上，被掰成M大开对着镜头。

　　木子洋用手摸上他的小腹，故作为难的看他，“你还不排呀？那我插进去捅大你肚子好吗？”

　　“我、我排的……呜……。”朱星杰连身子都涨成漂亮的粉，卜凡拢了拢胳膊，倒觉着抱了一个雪人，他咬上那人的肩，看着镜子里那人羞耻的闭上眼用力排着珠子。

　　小孔一张一缩，慢慢吐出最大那一颗拉珠，湿答答的小口撑成薄壁的粉又慢慢收拢成一小点，朱星杰在他怀里颤着吐气，发出带着哭腔的颤音。

　　“继续。”木子洋声音哑了点。早知道这么玩这么爽，就应该早点来和他尝试。

　　“唔……呼呼呼”朱星杰半眯着眼，在快感里微微掉泪。布满颗粒物的拉珠从内壁震到穴口，小口太敏感，贴着蹭他都受不了，何况这么一个个震过去。淫液湿答答的流了一床，朱星杰跟着射了出来，倒把排了一半的珠子又吃了进去，他浑身一抖，整个人在怪异的快感里哽咽个不停。

　　“继续。”卜凡哑着嗓子催促，把他腿掰到最大，看里面粉肉跳动。

　　“呜……”他发出一点哭声又很快憋回去，木子洋又想到一点新玩法，从盒子里又拆出一根和火柴差不多粗的棒子。

　　“射太多不好的。”木子洋目光恳切看着泪眼朦胧的朱星杰，在朱星杰惊恐的表情里，他把这跟金属棒一寸寸塞进他的尿道。

　　“不行的!呜嗯!拔、拔出来……”朱星杰恐惧的大喊，痛感和肿胀怪异的快感席来，他抽抽噎噎的想躲，被绑住连翻身的机会都没有，他哭着求木子洋。

　　“洋哥，我受不了的，我保证我不会射的。”木子洋手顿了顿，朱星杰觉得还有机会，他拿上目线看着人，“我这就排干净。”最后一句还带着颤。

　　“这也怕那也怕，怎么往外跑的时候就不怕了呢？”木子洋转了转尿道棒，看那双眼里的泪。“别给我耍性子，把你洋哥逼急了，尿道棒开关也给你开了。”

　　前面被堵着不能射精，后面刺激得不行，朱星杰被堆积得越来越高的快感刺激的头晕眼花，在朦胧的感知里，他听见那句“还挺厉害，排干净了。”的时候以为自己终于结束了。

　　卜凡迫不及待把后穴按摩棒拉出，松开把人吊起的双手双脚。

　　“嗯，操熟了。”后穴被打开用手指随意插弄，木子洋点点头示意卜凡先来。

　　“先你前我后一次。”木子洋低下头，下流的用手捏上朱星杰的脸“最后能怀上谁的孩子，全看星杰妈妈了呀。”

　　其实，这才是深渊的开始。

　　以前每次干，卜凡木子洋还怕他疼，口里说的狠，却也留了几分劲，朱星杰第二天看自己胳膊腿还动弹利落，以为是自己身体好呢。可今天，他被日进一半，就忍不住想求饶。

　　卜凡随口应了一声，双手陷进那一节苍白的腰上，朱星杰被从上到下，一寸寸钉进粗长的肉棒。

　　“疼……”他睁着眼小声喘气，肉穴紧紧窟着深色肉棒，把艳红的穴肉都挤成粉白。

　　卜凡发出一声笑，被夹的舒服了，心情也很好，“你拿手摸摸，还剩一半呢。”

　　朱星杰被这慢慢破开的力道搞的头皮发麻，手脚并用往卜凡身上爬，想要离这根灼热的铁棒远一点，又被卜凡囚着腰恶狠狠往下操。

　　从来没有用过的乘骑，几乎进了一个难以想象的深度，好像连子宫口都被破开，鸡巴热烘烘拱着内脏肏。木子洋看朱星杰正发着抖喘气呢，虽说一个多月没挨过肏，还懂着要吸气放松适应适应不能疼。他看着朱星杰吐口气刚适应差不多，用两根手指打开后穴又是送了一管薄荷的润滑剂。朱星杰背着他，印上手印的腰间抖了一下，他昂着头哭出了声。

　　木子洋看着朱星杰脖颈处那一粒小痣，听他边哭卜凡屁股边被打的啪啪响，叫他别吸这么紧。

　木子洋忍不住笑了一声，咬着他耳朵尖肏了进去，薄荷的冰凉伴着疼痛的麻痒刺激，像是蚂蚁进入了体内啃咬最脆弱的肠壁。这时候再拿滚热的肉棒搅着肉，一点点往肠道内壁里深入。润滑液被带入难以想象的深度，朱星杰只感觉连一点内脏都被蚂蚁啃咬刺激，他眼里带水，无助的拿手在空气中胡乱刨着。

　　这个角度的束缚感更加强烈，朱星杰胸边一圈被勒出的明显红痕和鼓囊囊的胸部屁股，强烈的颜色对比就已足够淫秽，他还拿着两个穴一直夹人，吸着小嘴吃个不停。

　　卜凡和木子洋几乎是同一时间是一前一后动了起来，每次都深深带出一股子淫液又插入最深。肉棒被带出一半又被二人联手插到最深，几次下来，朱星杰只会拿手捂着小腹，发出喉咙深处的干呕。他脸上湿漉漉的，漂亮的瞳孔放大，空空茫茫落着泪。

　　“肚子破了……”朱星杰低着头喃喃自语，发出像小猫般细小的哭音，“呜……我的肚子……”

　　朱星杰小腹里装着两根份量过分的肉棒，小腹隆起成三月妇人。二人一前一后一齐干他，木子洋还想着瞎逗，拿手捂着他用手捂住的小腹，顺着力道向下按。朱星杰发出一声短促的尖叫，舌头吐出半截，瞳孔微微上翻。肉穴一紧，一泡水就浇在鸡巴上。

　　卜凡掐着他的腰，一大股精液就灌入穴里。朱星杰的子宫口紧紧窟住一圈鸡巴，一滴不漏全吃了进去。

　　“我、我好想射……”朱星杰伸手去抽堵在尿道口的铁棒，前后肚子摇晃一下，全是叮咚作响的水声，“肚子好涨……唔”

　　“你不会以为这次这么简单放过你吧？”

　　“什、什么？”

　　“凡子，你射了我们快换了。”木子洋不耐烦的催促一声，随手把床头遥控拨到最大，就着漏出的精液提着鸡巴干进去。

　　一点轻微细弱的电流随着振动在尿道里炸开，连尿管都被刺激成玩弄场所。木子洋一边干一边拿手摸上他冠沟处，就着漏出的一点清液湿答答搓弄。卜凡在背后按他的乳头，从揪起到按平玩弄，早已知道怎么才能让他哭。已经熟悉肉棒的穴能有更多玩法，两人拿鸡巴瞎捅，还真找到了更敏感的点。朱星杰眼眶粉红一圈，连鼻尖都哭成粉色，他难过得想求饶，又被顶着一个劲干呕。他被惊人的快感刺激得眼前一片白光，在炫目的五光十色里不知道自己在哭喊什么。

　　“星杰，你只会干呕是、怀上了吗？”

　　“不是、不是的……”

　　“怀了吧？等等要不做一个测孕。”是肯定句。

　　“不、不行……”他被抵住肏着射了几次精，被堵住的肉棒涨成可怜的紫红，朱星杰眼睛都要哭肿，他发着抖，用他们最喜欢的声音一遍遍求饶，想要拿手去拔出这个还发着电的铁棒。每次他强忍快感，落着眼泪抽出到一半，又会被捏着手，一寸寸堵回去，惊人的胀痛和麻痒搞得他哭成上气不接下气。

　　“哥……”他从胸腔挤出一点可怜的哭音，半是羞耻半是害怕的开口，“让我射……”

　　“杰哥你可别瞎喊，这声哥我哪敢瞎担待啊。”

　　他被顶的浑身乱抖，口水把唇润成亮晶晶的红。眼睛明明白白写着气恼的凶意，被顶的涣散还用尖牙磨上木子洋锁骨的痣。卜凡看着心痒牙齿更痒，在背后咬他肩胛和后背伶仃一点肉，叼在口里感觉仿佛含着块雪白的果冻，微微一咬就能流出甜美的汁水。

　　“你还咬我？真打算让你子孙根废了？”木子洋把他屁股打的啪啪响。

　　凶狠的撕咬变成讨好的舔吻，朱星杰一边凶卜凡说痒，一边乖乖搂着木子洋倒是不在发脾气。

　　“洋哥，你看朱星杰。”卜凡气的拼命肏他，倒是半分力气都不留了。

　　“你就等着看吧。”木子洋嗤笑一声，盯着眼神涣散的朱星杰威胁，“回答我一句话，不然就别想这根棒子被拔下。”

　　“星杰妈妈，生宝宝吗？”木子洋声音陡然温柔起来，像是期待着一个乖孩子的降临的温柔父亲。

　　“不、不……唔啊!”

　　“生吗？”铁棒又被按住往里按了按，卜凡用犬牙咬住猎物后颈，半是威胁半是诱哄。

　　“不、不可以……不能顶那——啊!”

　　“哦，那就算了。”木子洋最后一下顶着又急又凶，两人隔着内壁里小小一层皮肉相互摩擦，像是要把那点可怜肉破开。小腹能看出的蠕动，发红的臀肉上沾满乱七八糟各种体液。朱星杰小声啜泣，前后胡乱被人扶住，不然他早就会瘫倒在床。

　　“生，我生呜——”朱星杰发出猫叫，抖抖索索低着头啜泣，“我好胀……真的要死了……呜……”。木子洋顿了顿，把肉棒里的铁物抽开，一边揉着可怜兮兮射不出的肉棒，一边不留情肏的更深。

　　在朱星杰最后的呜咽抽泣下，木子洋卜凡前后射进穴里，他抽搐着身子夹着穴射出，又经历了一次小高潮。 

　　他脱力倒在床上，身下的床单冰凉湿漉，他却现在连翻身的力气都没有。卜凡在一边翻柜子，没一会拿出一纸盒来，“这个是怎么用的？”他用两只手指捏住验孕棒，歪着头看说明书。

　　“尿出来就好了。”木子洋解开手铐，朱星杰的手腕红了一圈，配上身上各种青紫反而最不明显。

　　“行。”卜凡把朱星杰摇了摇，见他半睁眼了，晃了晃手里的棒，直白的开口，“你，快尿上去。”

　　朱星杰喉咙沙哑着说不出话，只能用眼睛死瞪这二傻子。

　　“他现在也动不了，你直接上手不就成了？”木子洋掰开朱星杰的腿，手捻上被压的红肿的阴蒂。

　　被插坏的烂熟软肉一张一缩吐着精，阴蒂肿成原来的两倍大，卜凡用金属棒头戳弄阴蒂，疑惑的试探到底该

　　触碰在哪，“这怎么还不射？”

　　“呜……你俩给我滚啊!”

　　恶意的戳刺堆积成过度的甜美，麻痒的刺激在酸胀的阴蒂对焦成失禁的快感。

　　“拿来，快拿开啊!”朱星杰咬着牙，用恢复的最后一点力气推人。

　　“你尿出来我们不就拿开来？”

　　这又是哪里来的强盗理论？失禁感越来越明显，被掰开的腿挣扎着想合拢又被拉到最大，金属棒头靠着阴唇划动，换成不知道谁的手不知轻重按压阴蒂。

　　“不行呜……不可以”朱星杰脸羞耻涨红，他闭着眼用两只手把脸盖了个齐全，下身的失禁感却越来越明显。他发出羞耻的哭声，阴蒂高潮带来的潮吹和尿液喷到床上。

　　木子洋还在一边记录时间，54321……。他扬扬手臂，表示可以放开了。

　　“接下来我们等一下就能知道有没有怀孕了。”木子洋看似期待的晃了晃手里的仪器，瞄了眼朱星杰无语气恼的神情，慢悠悠继续讲，“如果没有、那就拜托星杰妈妈每天都这个样尿一次了。”

　　嘻嘻，继续搞吧。

　　

　　一个小彩蛋后续

　　

　　王琳凯又晃到了附近，他偷偷记了好几次地址，明明都显示附近，可就是没看见过他杰哥。

　　小孩殃耷耷蹲地上揪草，没一会看见上次碰见的哥出门来，那兄弟也一副自来熟表情，朝他抬手打招呼问“小孩，你又来蹲你哥呢？”

　　“唉，我都怀疑是不是找错地来？”王琳凯像找到救星一样吐苦水，“明明我看收货地址就这块没差，我那哥哥又路痴填错地址也有可能，可我看了好几个地址了，也都这个没变。”

　　对面这老哥笑眯眯点头，一副你说得对的认同，等对面小孩啥都秃噜完，他才慢悠悠开口

　　“你倒没找错地。”

　　“嗯？？哥，你认得我杰哥？？”王琳凯脸上浮出一层欣喜。

　　木子洋还是慢悠悠讲话，恶意从他的表情里不加掩饰的扩散。

　　“可你也见不到他了。”

　　“你!”王琳凯猛地抬头，看见那个兄弟表情里交杂着兴奋的满满恶意。

　　“因为，你的杰哥，再给我们生孩子哦。”木子洋笑着，黑暗在他眼里翻涌，“你永远、永远也看不到他。”

　　木子洋把手机贴在王琳凯耳上，里面传来他哥哥低声的哭泣和让人迷醉的誓言。

　　“我保证……呜……一辈子、陪在木子洋，卜凡身边。”

　　“永远，永远不走……”

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
